bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye to Our Xcution
Goodbye to Our Xcution is the fifty-fourth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary After a long struggle, Ichigo Kurosaki finally regains his Shinigami powers thanks to Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. But as the battle against Kūgo Ginjō heats up, Ichigo learns a shocking secret behind his role as a Deputy Shinigami. With the truth finally revealed to him, what action will Ichigo take? Bleach All Stars Chapters 470. Pray for Predators While Rukia struggles against Riruka in her doll form, Ichigo and Uryū discover more about Ginjō's newly enhanced powers. Summary Characters in order of appearance *Riruka Dokugamine *Rukia Kuchiki *Kūgo Ginjō *Uryū Ishida *Ichigo Kurosaki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Shūkurō Tsukishima *Giriko Kutsuzawa (flashback) *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (flashback) *Jackie Tristan (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 364: Desperate Struggle!? Byakuya's Troubled Memories *Episode 365: Ichigo vs. Ginjō! The Secret of the Substitute Badge 471. Pray for Predators 2 The past of several Xcution members is revealed and Rukia fights back against Riruka. Summary Characters in order of appearance *Gina Dokugamine (flashback) *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna's father (flashback) *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (flashback) *Giriko's great-grandfather (flashback) *Giriko's grandfather (flashback) *Giriko Kutsuzawa (flashback) *Jackie Tristan (flashback) *Giriko's wife (flashback) *Jackie's brother (flashback) *Jackie's father (flashback) *Jackie's mother (flashback) *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna's mother (flashback) *Riruka's childhood crush (flashback) *Riruka Dokugamine *Rukia Kuchiki *Kūgo Ginjō (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 351: Fullbring, The Detested Power! *Episode 352: Tsukishima Attacks! The Training Has Been Thwarted *Episode 363: Fierce Fight! Shinigami vs. XCUTION! *Episode 364: Desperate Struggle!? Byakuya's Troubled Memories 472. Razoredge Requiem Riruka disappears, leaving Rukia alone while Byakuya manages to defeat Tsukishima. Summary Characters in order of appearance *Rukia Kuchiki *Shūkurō Tsukishima *Byakuya Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 364: Desperate Struggle!? Byakuya's Troubled Memories 473. Enemies In The Dark As the others are freed from Yukio's Fullbring, Ichigo continues his battle with Kūgo. Summary Characters in order of appearance * Shūkurō Tsukishima * Byakuya Kuchiki * Ikkaku Madarame * Kenpachi Zaraki * Yachiru Kusajishi * Renji Abarai * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Yukio Hans Vorarlberna * Rukia Kuchiki * Jackie Tristan (flashback) * Jackie's brother (flashback) * Riruka Dokugamine (flashback) * Giriko Kutsuzawa (flashback) * Kūgo Ginjō * Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 365: Ichigo vs. Ginjō! The Secret of the Substitute Badge 474. beLIEve Kūgo reveals the truth of the Substitute Badge to Ichigo. Summary Characters in order of appearance * Yasutora Sado * Orihime Inoue * Isshin Kurosaki * Kisuke Urahara * Tessai Tsukabishi * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kūgo Ginjō * Uryū Ishida * Jūshirō Ukitake (flashback) * Zennosuke Kurumadani (flashback) * Kenpachi Zaraki * Byakuya Kuchiki * Renji Abarai * Tōshirō Hitsugaya Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 365: Ichigo vs. Ginjō! The Secret of the Substitute Badge 475. Shades of the Bond Yukio is shocked to see his chat room burst open as Ichigo releases Bankai, prompting Kūgo to do the same. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Ikkaku Madarame #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Uryū Ishida #Jūshirō Ukitake (flashback) #Yuzu Kurosaki (flashback) #Karin Kurosaki (flashback) #Dead Girl (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 365: Ichigo vs. Ginjō! The Secret of the Substitute Badge 476. THE LOST Having fulfilled their objective, the Shinigami begin to leave as Ichigo and Kūgo fight. Summary Characters in order of appearance # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Riruka Dokugamine (flashback) # Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (flashback) # Jackie Tristan (flashback) # Giriko Kutsuzawa (flashback) # Byakuya Kuchiki # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Ikkaku Madarame # Kenpachi Zaraki # Rukia Kuchiki # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (flashback) # Renji Abarai Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 365: Ichigo vs. Ginjō! The Secret of the Substitute Badge *Episode 366: Changing History, Unchanging Heart 477. THE LOST 2 As Ichigo overwhelms Kūgo, Tsukishima tries to intervene, but Riruka exits Rukia's body to stop him. Summary Characters in order of appearance # Riruka Dokugamine # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Shūkurō Tsukishima Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 366: Changing History, Unchanging Heart 478. THE LOST 3 Tsukishima is upset at Ginjō's death, Yukio departs, and Riruka is still alive. Tsukishima has a realization. Summary Characters in order of appearance # Shūkurō Tsukishima # Moe Shishigawara # Yukio Hans Vorarlberna # Jackie Tristan # Rukia Kuchiki # Riruka Dokugamine # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Kūgo Ginjō (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 366: Changing History, Unchanging Heart 479. Goodbye to Our Xcution As Riruka leaves, Ichigo arrives in Seireitei and meets the new captains of the Gotei 13. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Kisuke Urahara #Jinta Hanakari (voice only) #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Kiyone Kotetsu #Jūshirō Ukitake #Messenger #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Ichigo Kurosaki #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Kenpachi Zaraki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Suì-Fēng #Sajin Komamura #Shunsui Kyōraku #Kensei Muguruma #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Retsu Unohana #Shinji Hirako #Riruka Dokugamine #Yasutora Sado (flashback) #Orihime Inoue (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 366: Changing History, Unchanging Heart Author's Notes References Navigation 54